


Christmas Is Calling

by DaniTheWriter



Series: Around The World With You [1]
Category: Orange is the New Black, Vauseman - Fandom
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, Starts slow but gets good I promise, home for the holidays, vauseman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:20:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28106922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTheWriter/pseuds/DaniTheWriter
Summary: Alex takes Piper home for the holidays to visit her mother Diane. (I suck at summary but I promise it's kinda good as worth the read, plus what do you have to lose)
Relationships: Piper Chapman/Alex Vause
Series: Around The World With You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059137
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. A morning in Brazil

Alex and Piper have been in Brazil for about two weeks and for 10 miserable days they’ve been stuck inside because of an unexpected storm. After day ten Alex is going crazy being cooped up in the hotel with no clue what was going on. 

Alex hasn’t been able to sleep for the last three days because she hasn’t heard from Fahri, which is always a bad sign. She’d seen Fahri stop calling people before and within a few days, they were always dead. 

Looking back at piper’s beautiful form still sleeping, half of the covers discarded onto the floor, Alex couldn’t help but smile. She knew she should be worried for herself but she fears for piper more. Would they kill piper too? Would they force her to take over for Alex? Would they torture her? 

Alex paced back and forth in the room as her thoughts started to drown out the sound of the rain and thunder but something drew her from her thoughts, the one thing that always seemed to make her feel better, ironically the same gorgeous thing that had sent her spiralling down this rabbit hole of fear and worry. Piper. 

“Alex?” Piper says rolling over to feel nothing but cold and empty sheets. “Alex?!” This time it’s more panicked, filled with concern for her girlfriend. 

Piper knew about Alex’s ‘work’ and she was fine with it, she would never fear that she would be caught or sent to prison, occasionally she’d fear for Alex’s incarceration but in times like this, she fears for Alex’s life. Piper has been travelling with Alex for almost a year now, she knows what happens when Fahri drops someone but she doesn’t want to accept it.

Sitting up quickly to look around the room Piper sees Alex, her Alex -alive-. A sigh of relief escapes pipers lips and is instantly replaced with a smile as the two meet eyes. 

“Don’t worry, I’m not dead yet,” Alex says, noticing Pipers relief when she saw the taller woman. 

“Jesus Alex! Don’t even joke about that!” Piper sits up fully this time and looks away from Alex. 

“Hey, Pipes... it’s just a joke, I’m not going anywhere.” Alex says sitting on the bed next to Piper. 

The second Piper feels the bed shift she throws herself onto Alex, clinging onto her shirt as if it’s the only thing tethering her to earth. Alex sits there dazed as she runs her hand through Piper’s hair, whispering sweet nothings of reassurance. 

Alex hadn’t realised how worried Piper had been, she hadn’t really thought that Piper would come to the same conclusion she had about being dropped or even notice that Fahri hadn’t called but Alex realised now she was being the naive one, of course, Piper would notice. Piper was never a major part of the operation however she always knew what was going on and was more than willing to offer ideas. 

Piper was smart enough to worry but Alex was smart enough to stay alive. 

Just as Piper’s sobs lightened, Alex’s phone rang. Both women looked at each other and then the phone, in bright letters the word ‘Fahri’ was flashing across the screen, Alex looked to Piper once more and after the blond nodded she picked up the phone and pressed the glowing green answer button. 

“Hello...” Alex said her voice impossibly shaky, Piper couldn’t recall a time she’d heard Alex sound like this with Fahri. 

Alex cleared her throat before repeating “Hello.” This time much clear and filled with a mask of confidence. 

“Alex!” Fahri’s voice on the other end says, in a tone, Alex nor Piper could read.

Alex looks back at Piper, knowing she could hear and would be listening, Piper nods and stand up to kiss Alex before sitting back down on Alex’s side of the bed to hold her hand. 

“Fahri!” 

“Listen, some new guy got busted and Kubra’s worried so we’re all going underground for a month or something so lay low, merry Christmas kid!” 

“Seriously?! Thank you so much!” 

“Don’t thank me, thank Kubra sand his abundance of caution.”

“I definitely will.” 

“Oh and hey, take that girlfriend of yours on a real trip, not just one for work, she’s a keeper.” 

“I know, thanks Fahri.” 

Alex hangs up and before she can ever put the phone down Piper has already jumped up and is attacking her with hugs. Alex hugs back impossibly tighter and pushes Piper onto the bed kissing her. 

“Wait, does this mean we can go where ever we want?” Piper asks breaking the kiss.

“Anywhere.” Alex nods as she smiles over the blond. 

“Right now I just want to be with you.” Piper’s voice is sensual and Alex knows what’s about to happen.


	2. Off To America

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Piper talk to Diane and plan on going to Alex’s hometown for Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully, you guys are liking this work and like this chapter, English is not my first language so please correct me on anything I get wrong xx.

After their mid-morning lovemaking, the two women decided to order room service and watch tv. Just as the episode was coming to an end Alex’s phone rang once again. Piper looks over, worried but Alex’s sees that it’s her mother and holds the phone up for Piper to see. Piper nods understanding and quickly places a kiss on both of Alex’s cheek and then her lips.  
Alex’s smiles and gets up to take the call.

“Hey, mom!”

“Heya Ally cat, you didn’t call yesterday and I got worried.”

“Sorry mom, we crashed pretty early but everything is all good and Fahri gave me the holidays off so I can take Piper anywhere.”

“Oooh that sounds fun as long as you two don’t get in too much trouble and maybe if you have time you could bring her around, I’ve still never met her and you’re basically married!”

“Mom! We are not.”

“Are too!”

“Are not!”

“Alex don’t argue with your mother she’s probably right about whatever it is!” Piper shouts from the bed.

”who’s side are you on Pipes?” Alex asks with mock hurt.

“Yours, always,” Piper says coming over to wrap her arms around Alex’s waist from behind before placing another kiss on her cheek.

“But I’m pretty sure I’d be right to say Diane is right here,” Piper says in between kisses.

“Thank you, Piper!” Diane shouts from the other end.

“Mom I’ll just put you on speaker so you can ask your new best friend what she wants to do for Christmas,” Alex says sarcastically putting the phone on speaker so Piper can hear.

“What do ya say Pipey, wanna come to see where Ally cat grew up for Christmas?” Diane asks hoping she’ll say yes.

“Of course I will Diane, I’d love to!” Piper says beaming.

“Well then it’s sorted, mom when do you finish up work for the holidays?”

“Um well, I was just planning on working through the holidays' Al.”

“Mom, I told you to ease up on work, I’ve got money if you need it.”

“Honey I’m not taking your money.”

“Fine but you’re using the days off that you have saved.”

“How do you know I have days off saved?”

“Because you never use them but you will be now!”

Piper laughs at the banter between the two, she loves how close Alex is to her mother. She calls her almost every day and Diane loves talking to Piper too.

“Piper, you can settle this, do I work too much?”

“Diane, you know that you’re normally right but I think I’ll have to side with Ally cat on this one.”

“Hey!” Both Alex and Diane say in unison.

“Only mom calls me Ally cat,” Alex growls,  
tickling Piper.

“Ahh, ok ok,” Piper says trying to catch her breath.

“I will leave you two loves birds to it then, Piper keeps Ally out of trouble and Al make sure to text me with the dates so I can take time off.”

“I will Diane.”

“Ok mom, love you.”

“Love you, girls, bye.”

Alex and Piper stand there smiling at each other and holding hands for a moment before Piper speaks.

“So I’m gonna meet your mom.” She says excitedly swaying.

“Yes, you are.” Alex laughs at her child-like excitement.

“Oh and I get to see where you grew up, you can give me the grand tour!” Piper is beaming so bright Alex thinks she might actually go even more blind.

“This is where Jessica Wedge bullied m, and this is where I got felt up by a creep for the first time, and this is where mom and I used to live amounts the trailer park trash,” Alex says sarcastically.

“Alex,” Piper warns. “This is going to be fun.”

“As long as you’re there it will be,” Alex says wrapping her arms around Piper's neck to kiss her.

The next morning they’re packed and ready to go on the seven and a half hour trip. Alex has checked and double-checked everything. She’d been planning to visit her mom in February with a surprise gift, a new house, but now she’s been on the phone all morning trying to speed up the process.

It’s a nice house in their home town, right next to the mall and close enough to the park Diane liked to walk through, it was almost perfect. Almost, Alex worried about being away from her mother for months at a time, she didn’t have many friends or any type of support system, that’s why it’s so important to Alex that she visits her mother for major holidays like Christmas.

They jump in a cab and arrive at the airport about twenty minutes later after they check their luggage in they’re free to roam around the airport for an hour. Alex always buys her mom a magnet from each country and even though she already has one from Brazil Alex wants to get her another one.

“Al I think I saw a shop with some cute magnets back there.” Piper gestures to the shop behind them.

“Do you wanna pick this one?” Alex asks thinking it could be special if Piper picks it.

“Really? You’d let me?” Piper asks shocked, knowing how much of a big deal it is that Alex let her choose.

“Yes, you idiot.” Alex laughs, placing a chaste kiss to Piper’s nose.

Piper grabs Alex’s hand and leader her through the store until she finds the magnet she wants. Piper stops and grabs a small magnet with Christ the Redeemer on it and holds it up to Alex struggling to keep a straight face.

“Ya know when I said you should choose, I think I might take that back.” Alex laughs as Piper loses composure and giggles along with her.

“I’m sure you’re agnostic mother would love if her lesbian daughter and her girlfriend got her a magnet of Jesus.” Piper laughs and Alex jokingly gives her shoulder a light slap before taking the magnet and putting it back.

The two laugh about the different magnets before choosing a simple magnet with the Brazilian flag printed on the word ‘Brazil’. When they hear their flight being called Alex grabs Piper’s hand in a mad rush and only just make it before the flight leaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy, kudos are always appreciated and I love hearing your feedback so please leave a comment and thank you so much for reading 💕.


End file.
